Second Chance
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Eric Northman is a marriage counselor, determined to help people in their failed relationships after witnessing the horrible divorce of his parents, but saving Sookie's marriage to Bill Compton is the last thing he has in mind.
1. Chapter 1

**A little something I thought of, and I'm possibly a bit biased, but my Eric is totally adorable. Just wanted to throw that out there, the story isn't very long, but I hope you guys would like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe you're even considering this."

Sookie rolled her eyes, tired of the lecture by now. "We've been married for three years, Ames. I know Bill did me wrong, but if he's willing to give counseling a try, I have to at least see if we can work things out."

Amelia Broadway threw her hands up in the air. "The bastard cheated on you, Sook, no amount of therapy can fix that. Men like Bill Compton never change; I wish you could see what everyone else does. But I won't give you an 'I told you so' right now, even though I told you not to marry him in the first place."

"Thanks ever so, I'll talk to you later. Our first appointment is in an hour, it wouldn't look good to be late."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when this all blows up in your face," Amelia claimed.

Sookie left the bar where she worked as a waitress. It wasn't the most glamorous job in the world, but it paid the bills. She had to wonder again if Amelia was right, was she just wasting her time with Bill? He used to be a regular customer at the bar, they dated for only a year before he proposed and like any young girl in love, she immediately said yes. Nothing her friends said could sway her opinion, to her Bill Compton was all she'd ever wanted. That was why her heart broke in a million pieces when she caught him with another woman in their bed after a tiring day of work, Lorena Ball, his fucking secretary of all people.

Bill groveled and pleaded with her after that, told her how sorry he was and that Lorena meant nothing to him. It was just a moment of weakness and like a moron, she gave in. Of course, she wouldn't make it that easy for him. She'd moved back into her Gran's house temporarily and suggested they give counseling a try. If that didn't work, there really was no hope for them, but she wasn't about to throw three years of marriage down the drain without at least seeing if they could make it in the long run. Everyone deserved a second chance.

* * *

Eric Northman searched through the papers on his desk, raising his eyebrows when he spotted the most recent one.

"Pam, is this for today?" he asked his assistant.

She entered his office, looking bored as usual. "We've been over this. Your next clients are due in twenty minutes, some young couple going through a separation. They're hoping you can fix their life since you're such a miracle worker, but really, when will people realize divorce is the best answer?"

Eric smiled. "If they realized that, I would be out of a job." He glanced back down at the paper in his hand. "Sookie and Bill Compton, where do I know that name? Sookie isn't very common."

Pam shrugged. "Who knows, maybe she was one of your many conquests. You do tend to forget their names."

"Somehow, I think I would remember that one. Besides, you know that life is behind me. All I care about now is getting people back on the right track."

She shook her head in disgust. "What you need is to get laid, how long has it been?"

He rolled his eyes. "Refresh my memory, why do I keep you around again?"

Pam grinned. "Because I wear short skirts and show lots of cleavage, therefore giving you something pretty to stare at when you know you won't be getting anything else."

Eric laughed. "Oh, you will give in soon enough."

She licked her lips, thrusting said cleavage out. "Don't hold your breath; I'll let you know when the Compton's have arrived."

He watched her go, shaking his head in amusement and deciding to keep himself busy by reading more of their file.

* * *

Eric looked up when the door opened as Pam lead his newest couple into his office, leaving without so much as a word. He was about to greet them when he got a good look at the blonde woman, his eyes widening in recognition. The name may not have rung any bells at first, but seeing her face surely did.

"Sookie Stackhouse?" he wondered in shock.

She stared at him in confusion. "It's Sookie Compton now, and this is my husband Bill. I'm sorry to be rude, but do I know you?"

Eric should have known she wouldn't recognize him, he looked a lot different the last time they saw each other. He was an awkward teenager to put it simply. Taller than anyone else in his class, extremely skinny, he wore glasses, braces, and had a huge problem with acne. His hair was also a lot longer back then; he kept it that way as to hide his face. In other words, he was a complete mess, but that was a long while ago.

He cleared his throat, breaking out of his reverie a second later. "Eric Northman, we went to high school together. I'm sure you wouldn't remember me, but it's a pleasure to see you again. It's nice to meet both of you." He shook Bill's hand and instantly knew there was something he didn't like about the other man, but would keep things professional, even though seeing Sookie again utterly caught him off guard.

She was practically the most popular girl in school, head cheerleader. Everyone wanted to be around her and he was no exception, Eric had a big time crush on Sookie Stackhouse ever since his freshman year, she was the most beautiful girl in his eyes. He spent four years admiring her from afar, never actually having the guts to talk to her. She never knew he existed, but she was also the only popular kid who didn't live to torment him. In fact, she once told a couple of bullies off that were messing with him. He should have felt offended, but it was the only real time she acknowledged his presence.

Her eyes lit up, a smile brightening her features. "Eric? Oh my God, of course I remember you. How have you been?" she said in her usual sweet way, giving him a hug that took him entirely by surprise. Pulling away with a blush, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Stupid question, just look at you. I think it's safe to say you're doing very well. Is this going to be weird? You being our therapist and all? I could find someone else if it's a problem."

"No," he said a little too quickly, clearing his throat again. "I mean, it shouldn't be weird. Please, take a seat and we'll get started." Seeing her again made Eric realize that all of his old feelings never really left, and he just agreed to help Sookie and her husband stay married, which was the last thing he wanted at the moment. He was royally fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_You know, Mr. Northman, I've always thought about you. Have you thought about me?"_

_He licked his lips, perusing her half naked body. "Every chance I get."_

_Sookie grinned, removing what was left of her clothing. "We should do something about that."_

_Eric was on her in a second, picking her up and plopping her down on his desk. He didn't waste any time before attacking her perky breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking greedily. She moaned and it just turned him on all the more, roaming his hands down her body and slipping two long fingers into her already drenched pussy. "So fucking wet, lover. I knew you would be." She came hard on his fingers; he pulled them out and licked his digits clean of her juices, discarding his pants in the process. In one quick move, he buried his cock fully inside her womanhood, catching her scream with his mouth as he pounded her like a machine._

"_Yes, Eric, fuck me harder! Make me forget all about my lousy, cheating husband!"_

_He was happy to oblige, willing to fuck the memory of Bill Compton right out of her._

"Eric, what the hell?"

He awoke with a start, wiping the drool from his face when he noticed Pam standing there. "What? Is it time for my next appointment?"

She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "You have a phone call; I've tried to get your attention for the last ten minutes now. That must have been some dream. Let me guess, the pretty little blonde was a former conquest after all."

Eric straightened himself up, running his fingers through his hair. "No, she was someone I knew in high school. We were never really friends."

"But I bet you wanted to be more than that, am I right? Can't say I would blame you, did you see the rack on her? I wouldn't mind sampling the goods myself, shame she's married to a total prick."

He laughed humorlessly. "You noticed that as well, did you? It doesn't matter, that's not my call to make. Sookie obviously wants this marriage to work. It's my job to give her the best counseling I can, even if I think it's hopeless. I never had a chance with her in high school, why should now be any different?"

Pam smiled. "Because now you look like a GQ model, no woman can resist."

"Except you, right?" he said with a leer. Eric and Pam went way back, they were really good friends and he was more than aware that she played for a different team. Still, a little harmless flirting never hurt anyone. It was just a game between them.

She tapped her chin. "I might consider it, if you talked the blonde into dumping her douche of a husband and joining in."

He chuckled. "You drive a hard bargain, but I'll see what I can do." His smile faded when Pam left the office, knowing it would likely never happen. Eric would just have to try to keep a professional relationship with Sookie, no matter how much it killed him.

* * *

"God, Ames, I have never seen a more gorgeous man in my life. I can't believe this is the same Eric Northman I went to school with. Not that he wasn't cute back then, but he looks beyond amazing now."

"That good, huh?" Amelia stated with a grin. "Must be hard to focus on saving your marriage when you have sexy eye candy to distract you."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "It's not like that, I don't even know Eric. He hardly said more than two words to me in school. We were partners once on a Science project and he just looked like he'd rather be stuck with anyone else; I wasn't as smart as he was. He probably thought I was a stuck up bitch or something, I'm actually surprised he even remembered me."

Amelia nodded, changing the subject. "Well, how did the session go? Do you think it helped any?"

She let out a sigh. "Not much can be helped in only one visit, but I just don't think Bill's heart was in it. He kept looking at his watch every five minutes like he had somewhere else to be. He was so eager to work on our relationship when I first mentioned giving therapy a chance. He said he was willing to do anything, but now it just doesn't seem like he cares. I don't know what to do."

Amelia wrapped her arms around her distraught friend, giving her what little comfort she could. "I'm sorry, Sook, and I know this isn't something you want to hear, but maybe it's just not worth it. You deserve so much better than him. If he isn't willing to put in the effort, then you shouldn't bother."

Sookie wiped her eyes. "I'll give it a couple more sessions before I'm ready to call it quits, maybe it just wasn't a good day for him."

Amelia knew she was just making excuses, but would bite her tongue on that one. Sookie had to figure this out for herself.

* * *

"I'm sorry about this, I'm sure he'll be here soon. He's probably just caught in traffic."

Eric nodded, having a feeling that wasn't why her husband was late. He cleared his throat. "Perhaps this would be a good time for just you and I to talk, you may tell me what you don't feel comfortable to say in front of Bill."

Sookie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Like what? I don't have anything to hide."

"Anything goes in here, and I promise it will be strictly confidential. You can tell me how he really makes you feel."

Sookie thought about it, feeling a new surge of anger take over her body. "He makes me feel so stupid, like I'm the lucky one because he chose to marry me. That I couldn't find anyone else who would want me. I gave everything to him, and for what? To get cheated on like what we had meant nothing? I chose to forgive him. I was willing to work on this marriage, to give him another chance and he just throws it all away. God, what am I doing? My friends are right, why am I even wasting my time?"

Eric's heart nearly broke when he saw the tears in her eyes, wishing more than anything that he could take her in his arms and assure her that everything would be all right. "Have you told him this?"

She shook her head. "What's the point? He never listens to anything I have to say about our relationship. Bill lives in his own little world, where everything is perfect. I'm sure he doesn't even think we have a problem. He had an affair, yet he acted like it was my fault. Because I haven't been available as much lately, that apparently gave him the right to screw whoever he damn well pleased."

Bill chose that moment to grace them with his presence. "Sorry I'm late; I had a meeting that ran over."

Sookie was on a roll now, she'd had enough. "And what meeting would that be? Something that involved Lorena, or another woman you claim is just a friend?"

Bill was taken aback by her accusation. "What kind of question is that? You know I have nothing to do with Lorena anymore. I fired her, in case you've forgotten."

"That only means she's no longer your secretary, it doesn't mean you still can't stop by her place for a quickie."

"Could we talk about this later? I don't like what you're implying, Sookie. I am doing the best I can here," Bill pleaded.

She threw her hands up in the air. "You call being nearly thirty minutes late for our session doing the best you can? We've only been here three times now, and you've hardly made an effort at all. Why are you bothering with me, Bill? If you'd rather be with Lorena, just say it. Stop putting me through this and making me think there's still a chance for us, when I know there isn't. Do you even love me anymore?"

Bill was shocked, and felt some anger of his own. "Of course I love you, where is this coming from? Has he been putting ideas in your head? I'm not a fool; I see the way he looks at you. Did you fuck in high school? I got the impression you had more than what you told me."

"Don't you dare give me that, Bill Compton! Eric has done nothing but try to help, you have no right to make any judgments. I just can't do this anymore. I don't even know why I thought counseling would be a good idea, this marriage can't be helped. I see that now."

He let some of the anger fade when he realized how serious she was. "What are you saying?"

Sookie took in a deep breath to try and calm herself, it was now or never. "I want a divorce."


	3. Chapter 3

**I should warn that there is a minor rape scene in this chapter, but I didn't make it too graphic. I know most have a problem reading that and if you wanted to skim over it, I wouldn't be offended. Just know that this is the last of Bill/Sookie, I can't stomach those two for long.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sookie felt her anger fade when Bill stormed out of the office, after telling her that she wasn't thinking clearly and they'd talk more later when she cooled off, but there was no way she was changing her mind now. This divorce was long overdue.

She sat back down, rubbing her eyes. "I seem to be apologizing a lot, but I'm really sorry about that. I feel like I've been wasting your time, too."

Eric shook his head, moving to sit in the chair next to her. "Trust me; being around you again has not been a waste of my time. I'm just sorry for what you're going through."

She looked into his eyes, as if she was seeing him for the first time. "Did you think I was a stuck up bitch?"

Eric was confused by her question, that being the last thing he expected. He waited for her to clarify, and she didn't disappoint.

"In high school, I just got the impression that's what you thought of me."

He was even more stunned now. "No, that was the farthest thing from my mind. You were sweet, when all of the other popular kids would make it their mission to torture me every day, you never stooped to their level. You would smile at me in the halls, tell me hello without seeming ashamed to be talking to me in public. I've always admired you, Sookie. I guess you can say I had a huge crush on you."

Sookie smiled, her first one of the day. "You did?"

He nodded, scratching his neck in nervousness. It wasn't something he made a habit of until recently. "You made high school worth going to, even when I was ready to just give up."

She was flattered and very touched by his words. Her marriage may be falling apart, but without even realizing it, she made his life a little better. "You've come a long way. How did this happen, if you don't mind me asking?"

Eric shook his head, a smile forming on his face as well. "It was actually Pam, my assistant. She found me my first year of college. She was gorgeous, collected, and for some reason wanted to be around me. She said I had the potential for greatness, but I just wasn't using it. She got me contacts, fixed my entire wardrobe, made me join a gym to bulk up more, the whole nine yards. I owe her everything."

Sookie could tell how much the other woman meant to him, and for some reason felt jealous by it. They were obviously very close. Yes, he may have had a crush on her in high school, but that was more than ten years ago. He obviously wouldn't feel that way now. "I wanted to thank you for your time. It meant a lot that you tried to help us, even though it just wasn't meant to be."

He stood up, following her to the door. "If you ever want to talk, here's my number." Eric handed her a card with his work and home number, just in case. "I do hope this wouldn't be the last time we see each other. I'd love to catch up some time."

She graced him with another smile. "I would like that."

Eric watched her go with a sigh, resting his head against the wall. There was so much more he wanted to tell her, but now wasn't the occasion. He really hoped to see her again.

* * *

"You're not in your right mind, Sookie. I know you won't be able to survive without me."

She glared at him. "Funny, because I've been doing fine without you these last few weeks. I'm only here to pack up the rest of my stuff, I'm moving into my Gran's house permanently until I can find a new place. I'm going to a divorce lawyer, Bill, and you will sign the papers. We're done here; I'm tired of being your doormat."

"What the fuck does that even mean?" he yelled, grabbing her arm. "I won't let you just end this."

Sookie yanked her arm out of his grasp. "You won't let me? I make my own fucking decisions. If I want to be done with you, there's nothing you can do to change that. I'm sure Lorena will be happy to know you'll soon be a free man, not that it would have stopped her either way."

Bill threw his hands up in exasperation. "Would you stop bringing her up in every conversation? I am no longer seeing her; I made it very clear that you're the one I love."

Sookie nodded. "Right, and that wouldn't happen to be lipstick I found on your collar the other day? I have to say, it's really not your shade."

He looked caught. "That was nothing. She practically threw herself at me, but I put a stop to it."

"It doesn't really matter, she's welcome to you."

Bill followed her into what used to be their bedroom, a new wave of rage taking over. "I will not let you leave me," he spat, pushing her down on the bed and getting on top of her, pinning her arms above her head. "We are meant to be together, I'll make you see that."

Sookie gasped when Bill crashed his mouth to hers, shoving his tongue down her throat and nearly gagging her. She felt tears form when he ripped her blouse, fondling her breasts roughly.

"No one could ever love you the way I do, you hear me? If you think your fucking Mr. Northman is a knight in shining armor, you're wrong, a man like that would never look twice at you. I'm all you'll ever have."

She cried out when Bill lowered his zipper and shoved his cock inside her with brutal force, not caring at all to be gentle. They hadn't had sex for several months, but it was never this painful. "Please, stop," she whimpered. If anything, that just pissed him off even more.

"Shut up," he jerked her chin, so she was looking up at him. "Is this what you wanted, Sookie? I can make you feel so good. No one could ever make you feel the way I do, you won't be able to leave me."

Sookie felt disgusted when he came, disgusted in herself for letting him do this to her. She groaned when he pulled out, feeling completely sore, but not in a good way.

Bill grinned, wiping a tear away with his thumb. "I will always love you."

It didn't take him long to doze off after that. Sookie turned to the other side, sobbing her heart out as sleep soon claimed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bill was gone when Sookie woke up the next morning, and she was very glad for that. If she had her way, she'd never have to face him again. He made a fool of her for the last time. With that thought in mind, Sookie grabbed what was left of her belongings and took off. There was a picture of them on the mantle from their wedding day, she almost forgot about that. Sookie picked it up, glaring at how happy she looked in the photo. Before she could think about her actions, she flung the frame across the room, satisfied when the glass shattered. The perfect ending to their meaningless marriage.

* * *

Eric smiled when he saw her waiting for him at the local coffee shop; it was one of his favorite places.

"I'm glad you called. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long."

Sookie shook her head, inhaling a deep breath. "Not long at all, I was wondering what you knew about divorce lawyers. I need a good one who won't be taken in by Bill's crap."

Eric's eyes widened. "So, you are going through with the divorce?"

She nodded. "Now more than ever, I just want it over with as soon as possible."

He was relieved for that, but frowned when he noticed her bruised wrists. "What happened?"

Sookie placed her hands under the table. She already felt ashamed enough as it was, the last thing she needed was his pity. "It's nothing; we just got into a little disagreement. I need to get away from him, a clean break. Can you help me?"

Eric knew something more serious happened, but he wouldn't push her if she wasn't ready to tell him. "Of course, I actually have a friend who's a lawyer. If anyone can get you through a quick divorce, it would be him. He's been divorced three times."

She laughed. "Thank you, I really appreciate this."

"It's no trouble; I'll give him a call for you."

They both ordered some coffee and drank in silence after that, neither sure what to say next.

"I would really like to be your friend, Sookie," Eric said to break the ice. "If something more happened with you and Bill, you can tell me. I promise to keep it just between us if that's what you wish."

Sookie felt tears in her eyes at his concern. Eric really did seem to care about her and it just made her want to open up about everything. She took another deep breath before continuing. "He…He forced himself on me. I don't even know if it could be considered rape since we are technically married, and I just let him do it. I could have stopped him if I really wanted to."

Eric clenched his fists under the table, trying to keep his temper in check. "Did you want it?"

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "No, he just threw me on the bed and pinned me down. I think I was too shocked at the time to fight him off, but it was the last thing I wanted."

"I would consider that rape, then. He had no right to force anything on you that you weren't asking for. I will be bringing this up with my friend, if that's all right with you. They need to know everything that happened; it's the only way to finalize this divorce even faster. You should probably report him to the police."

Sookie shook her head. "I don't want to add anymore complications in my life; the police won't be able to do much of anything. He'll most likely make bail in less than twenty-four hours; all I care about now is getting this divorce over with and putting all of this behind me. You can tell your friend if you think that will help."

He grasped her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. "You're not alone in this; I will do everything in my power to get you away from him."

She sighed in relief, beyond grateful this man was back in her life. Sookie didn't know where she would be without him.

* * *

Alcide Herveaux was a ruthless wolf according to Eric, and after meeting the man, she would have to agree. He seemed sweet as pie at first, but having to witness him with the other lawyers; he was definitely worthy of that title.

"Okay, Mrs. Compton, after everything you've told me, we should have this done in no time."

She smiled. "Please, call me Sookie. I intend to go back to my maiden name once this is all over."

Alcide nodded. "The papers are being drawn up as we speak. All you and Mr. Compton have to do is sign in the rightful place, then you're a free woman."

Sookie couldn't believe this was soon behind her, but was still worried about one thing. "What if Bill refuses?"

Alcide grinned maliciously. "Oh, don't worry about that. I'll get him to sign."

* * *

Sookie didn't want to know what Alcide did to make Bill sign the papers, but she was just too ecstatic that it got done to care. She headed to Eric's building the next day to thank him again for all his help, stopping when she heard laughter coming from inside his office. Sookie could see that Pam was in there, wondering what they were talking about, but it wasn't any of her business.

"I see the new single woman has arrived."

Sookie was startled, not even aware that Pam knew she was there.

Eric smiled up at her. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Pam took that as her cue to leave.

Sookie gave him a smile in return. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

He waved his hand in the air. "It's fine, you can take a seat if you want."

"That's okay, I won't be long. I just wanted to thank you again for everything."

"I'm just glad it all worked out," Eric told her.

Sookie had to agree. "My friend Amelia is already talking about setting me up with someone else, but I think it's too soon for that. I just need to be by myself for right now."

Eric nodded, a wave of sadness hitting him at that, but he had to expect she wouldn't be willing to jump into a new relationship so soon. He'll just have to be happy with being her friend, at least for now. "I think that's a smart decision, you need to make sure the next person is the right one."

"How can you ever really know that? I thought I would be with Bill for the rest of my life. He was so different when we first started going out, now I don't even know who he is. It's hard to know who to trust anymore."

He didn't know what to say to make her feel better. If Eric was ever given the chance, he would prove that he was the right choice for her. He would do anything for Sookie Stackhouse; all she had to do was ask it of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sookie hated imposing on her Gran, even though she knew the elder woman didn't mind having her around. But about a month after the divorce was final, Sookie decided it was time to get a place of her own. She found a cute apartment only ten minutes from the bar; it was definitely a much easier commute for her.

As for Eric, he became her best friend in such a short amount of time. They never talked about anything real personal, but he was always there to listen when she just needed someone to vent to. Amelia was great, but she was too judgmental. Eric just let her get everything out, no interruptions. It didn't help that she was developing a huge crush on him, but knew he didn't think of her in that way. She just had to settle for being his friend, no matter how much it killed her.

* * *

"I'm going out of my damn mind," Eric said, throwing back another shot.

Alcide chuckled. "Man, you've really got it bad. Not that I could blame you, Sookie is one fine looking woman."

Eric glared at him. "Eyes off, Herveaux, I won't have you going after her. She's been through enough, and I know about your track record."

He held his hands up in surrender. "I was just stating a fact; I have no intention of setting sights on your high school sweetheart. Did I tell you how fucking adorable that is?"

Eric threw a roll at Alcide's head, which he managed to dodge.

"Don't look now, but the lovely Ms. Stackhouse just walked in. Did you know she was working tonight?"

Eric turned to the entrance to see her smiling at the bartender; she practically lit up the entire place. "I might have known."

"So, you've decided to stalk her now? Am I your wing man? If that's the case, I have some rules," Alcide commented.

He rolled his eyes. "I just needed some moral support, but honestly, I should have called Pam. You're a fucking douche."

Alcide raised his eyebrows. "Is that so? How's this for a douche?" He put two fingers in his mouth and blew, causing a loud whistle to erupt over the bar. "Yo, Sookie!" Alcide yelled, waving his hand when her gaze landed in their direction.

Eric groaned when he saw her walk over to them, banging his head against the table. "I'm going to castrate you," he mumbled.

Alcide ignored him, giving the gorgeous blonde a smile. "Hey, Sook, fancy meeting you here."

She smiled at the men, confused about the look of utter mortification on Eric's face. "Well, I do tend to work on the weekends, but that was an interesting way to get my attention. Can I get you boys anything else?"

He shook his head, glancing down at his watch. "Shit, is that the time? I gotta get going, but I'm sure you can give Eric whatever he needs," Alcide said with a wink, taking off before anyone could respond.

Sookie shrugged, sitting down on the seat he vacated. "Are you okay? You look really pale. Have you had too much to drink? I should probably call you a cab."

Eric couldn't stop staring at her. God, she was so beautiful. He didn't think it was possible, but she's only gotten even more stunning since high school. He finally broke out of his stupor when she spoke to him. "That's fine, I walked here. I'm only two blocks away."

She nodded, thinking of something else to say. "Where's Pam tonight? I don't ever see you guys outside the office."

"I think she's busy, we don't really do much when it's not work related. She has her own life and I have mine, I can't remember the last time we went to a bar together. Although, she definitely would have been much better company than Alcide."

"Isn't she your girlfriend?" Sookie wondered in confusion.

Eric's eyes widened, that being the last thing he expected. "What? No, God, no, we've never had that kind of relationship. I'm not saying she isn't a wonderful person and I did used to have a thing for her, but that pretty much got shot to hell when I found out she was interested in women. She's just a friend."

Now it made more sense, the way Pam kept looking at her whenever Sookie would stop by. It was as if she wanted to devour her or something, she suddenly felt really stupid. "I'm sorry; you guys just seemed really close. I assumed you were dating, but I should have figured her interests lie elsewhere."

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm not seeing anyone right now. Completely single, I'm as unattached as they come." Eric cursed himself for rambling on like an idiot. He was a marriage counselor, for fuck's sake. He made a living at being able to talk to people, but when it came to Sookie Stackhouse, he reverted back to the insecure teenager he used to be.

She smiled almost shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I should get back to work."

"Right, you do that," Eric said like a moron, watching with a heavy heart as she moved further away from him. Once she was out of eyesight, he banged his head back against the table.

* * *

"You are such a fucking ass! I can't believe you had an affair with my sister."

The terrified man backed away from the enraged red head. "You know she didn't mean anything to me. A man has needs, and you weren't putting out."

"I was teaching you a lesson, you little prick. My not putting out doesn't mean you're allowed to fuck my sister, can you see what I've had to live with? I'd have to be fucking insane to stay with such a loser. I mean, just look at me. I could get anyone I damn well please."

Eric gulped at the look the woman was giving him; this had to be one of the worst sessions of his career. These two were not fit to be married, and there was no way he could make them see reason. Sophie-Anne Leclerq was a complete nightmare, and her husband Andre was a bit of a wuss. They'd only had two sessions with him, but Eric didn't think he could take much more. Before he could react, Sophie-Anne licked her lips and graced him with a seductive expression that just made him feel uncomfortable.

"Tell me, Mr. Northman, would you fuck a fat bitch if you could come home to this?" she said, indicating her assets.

He didn't think there was a good enough answer to get him out of this situation.

"Oh, that's just great. Now you're flirting with our therapist? He's supposed to be helping us."

Sophie-Anne glared at him. "You screwed my ugly ass sister; I can flirt with whoever I want." She turned back to Eric, plopping down on his desk and spreading her legs for him to see that she was without any undergarments. "I bet you can fuck me hard for hours, this moron can't even give me five minutes of pleasure. As far as I'm concerned, this marriage is over. Thanks for all your help, but you would be doing a much better job with your cock in my pussy. Or my mouth if that's your thing, I'm not picky."

Eric was appalled; who did this woman think she was? He'd had enough. "Pam, could you come in here for a moment?"

The blonde entered his office with a scowl, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sophie-Anne got down from the desk. "Kinky, I haven't done the whole threesome thing in a while, but I'm up for it. Marriage really has sucked all the fun out of my life."

Pam rolled her eyes. "You need to leave now; Mr. Northman doesn't do desperate whores."

She looked taken aback, as if the thought of her getting rejected was unacceptable. "Whatever, I don't need this shit. You just missed out on the chance of a lifetime," she spat to Eric before storming out of his office, Andre following after her like the obedient puppy he was.

Eric rubbed his temples. "Why did I ever agree to do this? I had a good education. I could have been a doctor, a lawyer; even a school teacher would have been more appealing."

"True, but you would have been even more miserable. Ever since we first met, you've told me all about your dreams of wanting to help people. I know your parents getting divorced was hard on you, and you wanted to make sure others wouldn't go through the same pain. But really, some of these fuckers just can't be helped. If it makes you feel any better, you did get Sookie out of her horrible nuptials. I know that's not exactly in your job description, but it saved her from a lifetime of unhappiness. And now, she's all yours for the taking, if you ever get the balls to ask her out."

Eric shook his head. "I can't do that, Pam. I want to, but she hasn't been divorced for long. It will kill me to be the rebound."

Pam nodded. "And when you see her with another rebound, will that kill you?"

He gave that some contemplation. If Sookie was going to move on with anyone, Eric wanted it to be him. His eyes perked up when he remembered their last conversation. "She thought you were my girlfriend."

Pam scrunched up her nose. "Not for all the Tequila shots in the world, no offense."

"None taken," he replied, waving a dismissive hand in the air. "I just mean when she thought you were my girlfriend, I detected a little jealousy in her tone. When I set her straight about us, she seemed relieved. Do you think Sookie likes me, or am I just reading too much into that?"

"I think you'll never know unless you talk to her," Pam told him.

Eric knew she was right, he just had to figure out a way to go about it that didn't make him embarrass himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I just don't know what to do. We're supposed to be getting married next month, and I just keep feeling him drift away from me. I love him so much."

Eric handed the sobbing girl a tissue, she was only nineteen and already engaged. "Have you told him how you feel, Miss Hamby?"

She nodded. "Please, call me Jessica. We got into a fight the other night because he came home so late, I just knew he was out with those hooligans again. Hoyt started hanging with a bad crowd recently, I don't know why. He was such a sweet boy when we first met, but now I hardly recognize him. He got an earring, can you believe that? I told him it looked tacky, and that's when he just went crazy on me."

"Crazy how? Has he ever hurt you?"

Her eyes widened. "God, no, Hoyt could never hurt a fly. At least the man I knew couldn't, but he would never lay a finger on me. I promise you that. He just raised his voice, some words were said and he stormed out of the house. Hoyt's all I have now since my family practically disowned me, I told Daddy I was getting married and he told me not to come back. I know I'm really young, Mr. Northman, but marrying Hoyt just feels so right. I wish I knew what was wrong; maybe he's having second thoughts. I told him about coming to you, but he would have none of it. He thought it was ridiculous to see a marriage counselor before we were even married, but I was willing to try anything."

Eric took in everything she said. "All right, you have my card; see if you can get him to call me. You seem like a sweet girl, he's just probably getting cold feet and acting out. You both are very young, but if he agrees to speak with me, I might be able to help more."

Jessica nodded and stood up. "Thanks for your time; I didn't think you would bother talking to me. Most people just roll their eyes and think I'm a dumb kid who doesn't know anything about love, but they're wrong. I've never felt like this before and don't think I ever will again, I just can't lose him."

Eric stood as well, taking her hand in his. "I will do my best to make sure you don't."

She smiled now, heading out of his office with a little more hope in her heart.

Eric sat back down, running his fingers through his hair. If she were his daughter, he'd probably do whatever he could to talk her out of getting married. Nineteen was too young to know who you wanted to spend the rest of your life with, but then again, Eric knew at fifteen. So, who exactly was he to judge?

* * *

"I'm not trying to be rude, but why would someone who has never been married before want to be a marriage counselor?"

Eric gave that some consideration, taking a sip of his beer. "It's just what I've always wanted to do, ever since my parents went through a pretty nasty divorce. It nearly destroyed me; they had the kind of relationship I've always wished for. When my dad looked at my mom, it was like no one else in the world even existed. She was everything to him. I still don't know what happened, it seemed I just woke up one day and they couldn't stand to be in the same room. They were fighting all the time, and after weeks of going through that, the fighting just stopped. They sat me down to explain why they could no longer be together, without actually giving me the full details. I was ten, perfectly old enough to understand, but I guess they wanted to shield me from the truth. My dad moved out a few days later, I still hardly see him anymore. We talk on the phone every now and then, but the close relationship we once had is no longer there. It's even more strained now since my mom died, he never bothered to show up when she got sick. Didn't care enough to come to the funeral, if it wasn't for Pam, I probably would have lost it completely."

Sookie grasped his clenched fist on the table. "I'm so sorry, when did she pass away?"

He took in a deep breath. "It's been two years now, but not a day goes by that I don't think about her. Anyway, to answer your question, I was determined to give other couples a chance to make things right. If they were having any doubts about their marriage, or if they just needed someone to talk to, I was willing to help any way I could. I never wanted anyone to feel the way I did, but sometimes that's not always the case and two people just aren't meant to be together. If I felt someone was being abused, whether it be physically or mentally, I did whatever I could to get them out of it."

She smiled sadly. "I could have used you before I married Bill, maybe you would have made me see the mistake I was making. I mean, it wasn't all bad, but I just feel that I never really knew him. We rushed into everything; I should have taken my time." Sookie shook her head, giving his hand one more squeeze. "My shift is about to start, are you sticking around for a while?"

"Sure, I can do that," he told her, delighted in the pleased expression that now graced her features. He finished up his beer as Sookie went to work, thinking about how easy it was to open up to her. Yes, they were just friends, but Eric felt that was all about to change.

* * *

"Fuck, Northman, stop being such a pussy and ask her out already. If you don't, I will."

Eric glared at her. "May I remind you that you work for me? I could have you fired."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Please, you would be lost without me. Sookie is a sweet, Southern belle, and now she's an available one at that. How long do you think it will be before someone else comes along?"

He hated when Pam was right, a woman like Sookie would hardly stay single for long. "It's just not the right time. She's only been divorced for a little over two months."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. I've been getting real close with Amelia lately, and that girl is as easy as they come. She's trying to set your darling sweetheart up on a blind date, just thought you should know."

Eric let out a sigh when Pam left his office, wondering what he should do with this new piece of information.

* * *

"I told you, Ames, I'm just not ready to date anyone right now."

She scoffed. "You mean anyone who's not Eric, right? I know you totally have a thing for him. Not that I could blame you, but he hasn't given you any indication that he wants more. Just meet this one guy, I promise if you don't have a good time, I'll never bother you again."

Sookie rolled her eyes, anything to get her friend to back off. "Okay, just one date, but that's all you're getting out of me."

Amelia squealed, clapping her hands in excitement. "Awesome, I swear you won't regret it."

Sookie wasn't easily convinced.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hey, Ames, can we take a rain check? I won't be able to make the date; I think I'm coming down with something. You'll let him know for me, okay?" Sookie didn't know if Amelia bought that or not, but she reluctantly agreed and they hung up. It was hard to keep her tears in when making the phone call, looking back down at the crumbled picture in her hand.

Bill took Sookie to the carnival on their first date; he wanted her to have fun and knew extravagant places weren't really her style. Sure, he had the money, but he didn't broadcast it just to impress her like most men would have. They took one of those funny montage pictures in a photo booth, each making a different face, but the last one he took her by surprise and kissed her. It was always Sookie's favorite picture of them, which she thought was lost until she found it nestled inside one of her books that were buried in a box she had yet to unpack.

Sookie was doing a good job of keeping her emotions in check, but seeing that picture again and how different things used to be was apparently enough to set her off. She couldn't stop the tears then; it was the first time Sookie really let herself cry since the divorce. She tried to be strong, but there was only so much she could do. Bill was her first real love; she thought they would be together forever. What was she doing so wrong that he would take up with someone like Lorena? And how could Sookie be sure the same thing wouldn't happen with the next man she decided to let in her life?

* * *

"Hey, Eric, how's it going?"

He glanced up from his desk, surprised to see the familiar brunette woman standing in the doorway. "Amelia? What are you doing here?"

She plopped down on one of his office chairs, making herself comfortable. "I'm here to talk about Sookie, have you noticed anything a little off with her lately?"

Eric shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of, but I haven't seen her in several days."

"I set her up on this blind date that she actually agreed to, but then called to cancel last minute. I could tell something wasn't right, every time I see her she puts on these fake smiles and pretends that everything's okay, but I've known her too long to fall for that. I guess I was just hoping you knew what was wrong. Since you're a therapist and all, she might have opened up to you."

He wished she had, but Eric seemed to be just as clueless.

* * *

Sookie wasn't about to ruin a perfectly good Saturday by staying in her apartment. It was her day off and she desperately needed to do some shopping, but regretted that decision the second she saw Bill in the market, and he wasn't alone. She felt her heart drop to see Lorena Ball with him; it didn't take a genius to realize he obviously didn't waste any time after the divorce. He could have been with anyone, why did it have to be her?

Before she could get out of sight, Bill turned and spotted her. She decided to keep her cool as he approached, not about to let him get to her anymore. Instead, she graced him with a smile. "Hiya, Bill, how've you been?" Sookie silently cursed herself; she could at least dial down the perky a bit.

He looked embarrassed, but not disappointed to see her. "I'm here with Lorena; we're buying stuff for our new house."

If that wasn't a slap in the face, it was nothing compared to his next words.

"She's pregnant, I just found out a few weeks ago. I know I've made a lot of mistakes in the past, mostly where you're concerned, but I have to do right by her and my child."

Sookie wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, he wasn't worthy of a single tear. "Well, that's great for the both of you. All that talk about not wanting kids, I guess you should have paid better attention to birth control. I just thank God every day that when you raped me, because that's exactly what it was, you didn't leave me with your spawn in the process. The last thing I want is anything of yours, have a nice life." She walked away with her dignity intact, not sparing Bill Compton another thought or glance. Sookie kept calm the whole way back to her apartment, but the second she got out of her car and noticed Eric standing there, the floodgates opened with a vengeance. Sookie was very aware of strong arms wrapping around her as she sobbed her heart out, burying her face against his chest.

Eric didn't know what to do, this was not what he expected when he decided to pay Sookie a visit, but was willing to give her any comfort he could. He led her into the apartment building, not letting her go until they were safely inside her place. Eric got her a glass of water and waited patiently for her to tell him what was wrong; he luckily didn't have to wait for long.

"Bill got Lorena pregnant, they're moving in together. He told me he didn't want kids, but if anyone could get him to change his mind, it would be me. You know what the sick part is? I was actually hoping he would fight for me more. I never even heard from him after he signed the divorce papers, and now I know why. God, what's wrong with me? I know I'm much better off without him, but why does it still hurt so much that he could just toss me away like I meant nothing?"

Eric took her back in his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Compton's a damn fool; any man would have to be to let you go. You're a beautiful, wonderful woman; don't let him take that from you." He pulled away to look at her, wiping a tear with his thumb. "My first day of high school was the worst of my life. I thought I would spend four years getting tortured by the popular kids, that I would never fit in anywhere. I was ready to just give up, and then I saw you by your locker. You took my breath away, how could you not? You smiled and waved politely to everyone who walked by, it was like they were all your friends. Whether it was a cheerleader, jock, or someone on the chess team. You never once looked down on anyone for being different. I knew nothing would ever be the same for me again. I hate that I've wasted so much time because of my petty insecurities, if only I would have had the guts to just ask you out like I wanted. You were way out of my league, of course, but I knew that you wouldn't have rejected me harshly. Even if you weren't interested, you would have made me feel that I was still important. I'm no longer that same insecure teenager, but one thing hasn't changed. I look at you the same way I always did, and I'm not about to waste another second." With those words said, Eric grabbed her around the waist and planted a passionate kiss on her mouth. There would be no going back now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sookie was completely taken by surprise, she gasped into Eric's mouth as his hands roamed all over her body. He moved them up to her head, tangling his fingers in her hair and sweet mother of God, those hands were huge. They could crush her if she allowed it. She pulled away when breathing became an issue, pushing on his chest to stop him from attacking her neck.

"Wait, we need to slow this down."

Eric nodded, feeling ashamed at his loss of control. "You're right; I guess I did get a bit carried away. I shouldn't be taking advantage; you're vulnerable at the moment."

Sookie shook her head. "You're not taking advantage. I turned down the date Amelia set me up on because I came across a picture of me and Bill together, even though he obviously has no difficulty moving on, it just made me realize that I'm not ready." She saw the hurt on his face, taking in a deep breath. "But when you started to kiss me, that just flew out the window. Everything you said, it meant so much to me. Just to think you could still have feelings for me after all this time is pretty amazing, I never would have expected that. I can't promise much right now, but if you wanted to at least give dating a try, I wouldn't be against it."

Eric smiled. "I would be honored."

She returned his smile, having a feeling that this man would just be full of surprises.

* * *

Eric was having a hard time focusing on his work the next day. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he shared with Sookie, or the fact that she agreed to go out with him. It was incredible how easily he turned back into a nerdy, high school boy, with a crush on the popular girl, but he wasn't the same person anymore.

A knock on the door broke him out of his reverie; Pam opened it with ease to let Jessica inside. He noticed that Hoyt decided to accompany her this time, and for that he was very grateful. This was a relationship he was determined to save. Eric smiled at them when Pam left the office. "Please, have a seat. I'm glad you both could make it today."

Jessica looked nervous, but smiled as well. "We had a long talk last night; I think it helped a lot." She glanced at her boyfriend, telling him without words that it was his turn to speak up.

Hoyt Fortenberry took a deep breath to calm himself. "I've been a dick lately, I know that. I let some of the guys convince me that I was making a mistake by settling down this soon, and then I heard my mama's voice in my head. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but the woman can be a total bitch. She's never liked Jessica since the day I first brought her over for them to meet, but that didn't stop me from wanting to be with her. I think the real problem my mama has is that she was no longer the center of my world. I'm a grown ass man now; it was time for things to change. I was doing fine for a while, me and Jess got a house together and we were going to be married. My friends are always playing the field and telling me how much I'm gonna miss out on, for one brief second, I wondered if they were right."

Jessica gave his hand a squeeze. "They said some cruel things about me; Hoyt got upset and punched one of those jerks in the face."

"I've never been a very violent person before, but that made me realize I don't ever wanna be like those losers. Jessica is the most important person in my life, I can't ever imagine being without her."

Eric nodded, giving them both a look. "It seems to me you've figured it all out on your own. Your love is the only thing that matters here, not what your friends or your parents think. They're not the ones in this relationship, I admit I was a bit skeptical at first because of how young you both are, but now I see how much you truly mean to each other. If you can manage to find that at such a young age, it's pretty special and something worth fighting for."

Hoyt smiled at his love, kissing her tenderly on the lips. "I'm sorry I was such an idiot, Jess. We don't have to rush into anything; we can get married whenever you want."

"Does next week work for you?" she wondered. "I just wanna be your wife, nothing else matters."

He agreed, kissing her again. They both left with big grins on their faces.

Eric smiled at their departure; sometimes his job was just too easy.

* * *

"Did you get enough garlic chicken? I could seriously live off the stuff."

He chuckled. "You can have mine if you need more."

Sookie blushed. "I must seem like such a pig to you."

Eric shook his head, taking their Chinese food over to his living room and sitting on the couch, Sookie joining him a second later. "I was actually going to wonder where you put it all."

She slapped him lightly on the arm. "You should see me without clothes; it's not a pretty sight."

"Is that an invitation?" he commented with a leer.

Sookie realized what she said and blushed even harder. "I didn't mean it like that."

Eric took some pity on her. "We're taking things slow, I get that. Just for the record, I doubt you look anything other than beautiful."

This time she covered her face, not wanting him to see how red her cheeks were. Sookie kept herself busy by picking up a piece of garlic chicken and popping it in her mouth, letting out a soft moan. "Sweet Jesus, that may be the best thing I've ever had in my mouth."

Eric smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Sookie groaned now. "Okay, buster, you need to get your mind out of the gutter already."

He shrugged. "I like it there, but you are making it very hard to take things slow."

"So, how was work?" she asked to change the subject.

"It was good, I like when I have normal clients for a change. This one woman was terrifying, I felt bad for her husband. I see them getting divorced soon, and I am not helping them stay together. I can only do so much. Another woman made a pass at me to make her husband jealous, she actually grabbed my crotch. I don't think I knew just what I was getting myself into when I decided on this career path."

Sookie smiled at his story. "I remember how you were in high school. You were so shy and kept to yourself; I never thought you would have grown up to be a therapist. Of course, I also saw myself becoming more than just a waitress. I guess you can never tell just by looking at someone how they would turn out."

"I didn't think you noticed me at all when we were in school," Eric claimed in astonishment.

"I watched you sometimes, in what I hope was not a creepy way. The girls in my squad were making fun of you, but I told them to shut up. That you would grow up to be a gorgeous model and make them eat their words, and in a way, I wasn't entirely wrong. I'm surprised you didn't go to our ten year reunion; you would have really shocked everyone. And I would have given them all a big fat 'I told you so,' I hate when people get judged just because of how they look or act. I was always seen as a ditz, it didn't matter that I mostly got B's and C's on all my tests. These people will think what they want, even after ten years, they haven't grown up much."

Eric didn't know what to think at that point, it made his heart swell to hear that she stood up for him. This woman was all he'd ever wanted, and he would be damned to let her go now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was another day from hell, which Eric was realizing happened more than regular days. Someone up there must really hate him.

"I don't even know why I bother staying with such a bitch, or why we're even here. Are you married?"

Eric snapped out of it when he noticed the man was speaking to him. "No, I've only been with my girlfriend for a few weeks."

"Yeah, well, enjoy it while it lasts. They're all sweet in the beginning, but as soon as you walk down the aisle, the real claws come out."

"You are such a bastard!" his wife yelled. "I should get a fucking medal for putting up with you for as long as I have."

Eric let out a sigh, clearing his throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Barton, there is no need for name calling. Why don't you just calm down and tell me when the problems started?"

"He's just a bum. He refuses to get a decent job; I'm the one who has to provide everything for us. We had to move into a small apartment recently, which already has little to no room and what does he do? He lets his loser brother stay with us for what was supposed to be two days, but ended up being two weeks. His brother is an even bigger bum."

"I told you not to insult my family," Mr. Barton replied. "Do you see me insulting your pushy ass mother?"

Mrs. Barton rolled her eyes. "You can see how hopeless this is. I have tried to be reasonable, but he makes it so damn hard. Things were good in the beginning of our marriage, but now I just want out. I don't know why I thought therapy would change anything."

"Oh, no, you don't. You don't get to decide you're done with this marriage, Shelly. I'm the one who decides to be through with you, and I guarantee you won't be able to survive without me."

Eric rubbed his temples, feeling a migraine coming on. This day couldn't end soon enough.

* * *

"Knock knock, are you up for some company? Pam said you weren't busy right now."

Eric smiled at Sookie, getting up to greet her with a kiss. "You are a sight for sore eyes; I'm so ready to get out of here."

"That bad, huh? You poor baby," she claimed sympathetically.

He nodded. "There was one session where I didn't have to say a thing; just let them argue with each other back and forth. I wasn't able to get one word in, then they started making out and thanking me profusely for helping them when I didn't even do anything. I suppose that could be considered one of the better meetings I've had."

Sookie closed the door behind her, pushing him back toward his desk. "I think you should loosen up a bit after such a hard day."

"Am I dreaming again?"

She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Do you dream about me often?"

"Constantly, but I had a dream of us having sex on my desk the first time I saw you again."

Sookie blushed. "Well, I wasn't thinking we would take things that far."

Eric tilted her chin, so she was looking up at him. "We'll go at whatever pace you want, there's no rush."

"I think that last couple had the right idea. There's no harm in making out."

He grinned, meeting her mouth with his in a passionate embrace. They kissed each other breathless for what seemed like forever, breaking away to trail his lips down her throat and sucking at her pulse point, delighted in the sounds of her soft moans. He tangled his fingers through her golden tresses, kissing every inch of her face that he could.

"Those hands could crush me," Sookie whispered, not realizing she said it out loud.

Eric pulled away at her soft voice, seeing the vulnerability in her eyes. "I would never let them. I promise, Sookie, you're safe with me."

She smiled. "I know."

* * *

"How do you feel about kids?"

Eric was taken by surprise, that being the last thing he expected her to say. "In general, or how do I feel about having some of my own?"

She shrugged. "Both, I guess. Is that too personal? I'm not trying to freak you out."

"No, it's fine, I happen to like kids. I never thought about having any in the future, but I wouldn't mind it. If I was with the right person who wanted them just as much, of course."

"I've always wanted to be a mother," Sookie continued. "It broke my heart when Bill told me he never wanted children, but I had some hope when he said I would be able to change his mind. I should have known he didn't mean that. Now, I'm glad for it. We were all wrong for each other, if I had his kid, there's no doubt in my mind that he would leave me to raise it on my own. He would probably accuse me of trying to trap him. In fact, that's exactly what he did. I had a pregnancy scare the first year of our marriage; he had the nerve to accuse me of lying about being on the pill. It's hard to believe I stayed with him after that, but I was so blinded at the time. I feel so stupid when I think back to everything now, I deserved better."

Eric took her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. "I can't express enough how relieved I am that you got away from him. There's no telling what I would have done. I admired you so much in high school, but you were always with these guys who just weren't worthy enough for you."

Sookie nodded in shame. "I always had the worst taste. I just wish I knew that you liked me back then, I would have probably been less miserable. You were so smart and collected; I envied that and told myself there was no way someone like you would ever be interested in me. I figured you saw me as an airhead just like everyone else did."

To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. "That was the farthest thing from my mind; I knew how smart you were. I kept my distance because you were completely out of my league, never thought I would have had a chance."

"I'm just grateful we've been given this chance now. I don't know what I would have done if I never saw you again."

He could agree with that, having Sookie walk back into his life was a true blessing. Eric gulped at the sudden look in her eyes; she placed a hand on his thigh and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I'm so tired of waiting. I know it's still really soon and we haven't been dating that long, but I need you more than I've ever needed anyone."

Eric could refuse her nothing. Not that he would have been able to, anyway. Instead, he gently picked Sookie up and carried her into his bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sookie gasped when she was dropped on top of Eric's bed, not sure how they got in his room. She could hardly think straight when his mouth was attached to hers.

Eric took his shirt off, gazing down at her. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded, licking her lips when his chest was revealed. "Oh, yeah." The man was beyond gorgeous, and there was no way Sookie was backing out now.

He got on top of her, brushing the hair away from her face. "I'm sorry if I seem a bit too eager, I've just wanted this for so long."

"Eager is good, you won't get any complaints from me."

Eric chuckled, unbuttoning her blouse with shaky fingers. You'd think it was his first time with a woman by the way he was acting, but Sookie was special. He wanted to do right by her. Eric felt his breath catch when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra, as if she was hoping this would happen tonight. He stared in awe at her perfect breasts, fondling her nipples with his hands and grinning when they hardened under his touch. "You are so beautiful."

Sookie blushed, speech seeming to be a difficult task at the moment. Even more so when he lowered his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth, suckling on the bud. She gasped again when his hands moved further down her body, discarding her skirt and panties with ease.

Eric was satisfied at the sounds she was making, kissing every inch of her body that he could. To her perky breasts, down to her toned stomach, and finally reaching her womanhood. He slipped three fingers inside of her passage, feeling how wet she already was for him. He pumped them in and out a few times, when she was close; he removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue instead.

"God, Eric!" Sookie yelled out as her orgasm hit a few seconds later, digging her nails in his shoulders.

He lapped up all of the juices that flowed from her center, not letting any of it go to waste. "Was it good for you, lover?"

She tried to control her breathing, nodding after a moment. Oral sex was something Bill didn't care for, only if he was the one on the receiving end. He would hardly ever return the favor, but Sookie had no idea it could feel like that.

"I have to get a condom."

Sookie stopped him from moving off the bed. "I'm clean, and I've been on the pill since I was sixteen. I just want to feel you right now."

Eric was glad for that, he wanted nothing between them. "I'm clean as well; I haven't been with anyone in almost a year."

She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "How is that possible? Have you seen you?"

He laughed. "I've had opportunities, but lately I've been mostly just focusing on my job. I won't lie to you, Sookie; I have a pretty colorful past. Once my appearance changed and I started getting noticed by girls, I took advantage of it. I've had my share of one night stands, but that life isn't for me anymore. It's definitely the last thing I've wanted since you came through my door that first day."

"Thank you for being honest, I've actually only been with Bill. I feel there's so much I've missed out on."

"We can learn together," Eric told her.

Sookie smiled, spreading out on his bed and nudging his clothed erection with her knee. "I'm ready for you, Mr. Northman."

He groaned, the jeans couldn't come off fast enough after that. In one quick push, he buried himself fully inside of her, catching her moan with his mouth. He made his thrusts hard and fast, ripping his lips away when breathing became an issue. "Fuck," he cursed, burying his head against her throat, smothering kisses all along her smooth skin.

Sookie turned her head more to give him better access, running her hands down his muscled back. "Harder, don't stop."

Eric was happy to oblige, the bed was soon banging against the wall, but neither of them cared if it broke. He felt that she was close, and he was proven right when she came hard around him, biting his neck in the process. That was all it took for Eric to lose control, roaring out his release right behind her. He lay on top of her for a while, panting, but moved to the side as to not crush her.

"Lord, I think I saw stars."

He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Mission accomplished, then."

She smiled as well, resting her head against his sweaty chest. "You make me so happy, Eric. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost this."

Eric shook his head. "That will never happen, dear one." He felt her tremble, pulling the blanket over their bodies and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear when she glanced back up at him. "I'm not trying to scare you, but I need to say this before I lose my nerve." Eric took in a deep breath before continuing. "I love you, Sookie. It may still feel really soon, but it's not for me. I haven't loved anyone but you my entire life, since the first moment I saw you in school, I was a man lost. Being here with you now, it's more than I ever could have hoped for. I'm not trying to put any pressure on you. I just needed you to know that I'm in this for the long haul. I'm not going anywhere."

Sookie could tell how sincere he was, feeling tears form in her eyes. She pressed her lips to his in a tender caress, laying back down on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. There was no better feeling in the world.

* * *

"You totally fucked, didn't you?"

Sookie was taken aback at Amelia's sudden question. "How the hell do you do that?"

She waved her hand in the air. "It's a gift. So, how was it? Come on, I need the details."

"That is none of your business, Ames. There are no dirty details like you're expecting, Eric was a perfect gentlemen."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "You spoil all my fun. Besides, I know that's a load of bullshit. The man is built like a Viking; he probably knows how to get real dirty."

It was Sookie's turn to roll her eyes, getting back to work when her boss, Sam Merlotte, headed in their direction.

"What are you two talking about?"

Sookie wasn't about to say anything, but Amelia of course beat her to it. The woman had no tact to speak of.

"Nothing, boss, just that Sookie got lucky last night with her new boy toy."

She glared at her friend, which went unnoticed.

Sam cringed. "Could you not discuss that while you're on the clock? You have a break coming up in ten minutes."

Sookie slapped Amelia on the arm once he left. "Why did you have to go and tell him that?"

"Right, I forgot about that hopeless crush he has on you. Even when you were married to the douche, he pined away at you like a lost puppy. I bet he's regretting that he missed his chance once you finally divorced the idiot."

"It's not like that with Sam. We're just friends," Sookie said, even though she knew about his feelings. She hoped he would have been over her by now.

Amelia was about to respond, but groaned when she saw who decided to enter the bar. "Fucker, we don't serve enough alcohol in the world to deal with him."

Sookie didn't get a chance to turn around before she felt the smack to her ass.

"Hey, Sook, you're looking damn good tonight."

She glared at the bald man, feeling an intense revulsion for him every time he invaded her personal space. "Can't say the same to you, Quinn. You put your hands on me like that again, and you're bound to lose a finger."

He barked out a laugh. "Feisty, I love that in a woman. I'll take a bottle of your best Whiskey, and keep them coming. I'm not driving tonight." John Quinn headed to his usual table, slapping another waitress on the rear end while he was at it.

"He gives all men a bad name," Sookie commented in disgust. "I wish Sam would just ban him from the place, he causes nothing but trouble."

Amelia had to agree with that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Eric has had some pretty appalling cases before, but this had to be one of the worst. Not only was the couple a complete nightmare who couldn't agree on anything, but they for some reason thought it would be a good idea to subject a kid to their session. The little girl looked to be about eight-years-old, and she was beyond terrified. It brought back a time when he was caught in the middle of one of the many fights between his parents, no child should ever have to witness such a horrendous display.

"This is getting us nowhere! When are you going to fucking grow up and take some responsibility for your actions?"

Eric held his hand up to cut the woman off. "Could you please not use that language in front of your daughter? She shouldn't even be here."

The woman scoffed. "She hears this stuff all the time, but that's nothing compared to my lowlife husband. He had the nerve to bring some whore back to our house while Tara was there, did you think she wouldn't catch you?"

"Wait, are you saying that your daughter caught your husband having an affair?" Eric asked in astonishment.

She nodded. "I was working late, and he was supposed to be watching her. Not dry humping the dog walker in our bedroom, the little twit is only nineteen. It's just disgusting."

He threw his hands up in the air. "I'm a man, Eleanor, I have needs. We haven't had sex in weeks, what was I supposed to do? I'm sorry Tara saw that, but she knows better than to come barging in my room."

"Our room, you bastard! And she's just a kid, she doesn't know anything. You should have kept your dick in your pants."

Eric heard enough at that point. He kneeled down to be level with the child, gracing her with a warm smile. "Tara, is it? Why don't you go sit with that nice lady in the waiting room, all right? I think she has some candy if you're interested."

The little girl didn't hesitate before exiting the office.

Eric sighed in relief, closing the door behind her. "I'm very close to calling child services to take her out of your dysfunctional home, it's people like you who should never reproduce. Children are a blessing, not some burden you feel that you have no choice in dealing with. Just the fact you don't even acknowledge her, not to mention bringing her here when this is not something she should be a part of, is very troubling. You two either change your ways, or I will find a more suitable home for her. I know several lawyers; it wouldn't be hard to do. I think we're done now." He opened the door back up, noticing their shocked faces, but luckily neither of them said a word before making their leave.

Pam came in a moment later, giving him a concerned look. "I take it that went well."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I was tempted to adopt her, that's how well it went. I will never understand some people. Why have children if you know on some level you won't grow to love them the way they deserve? I never want my kids to go through that."

Pam smiled. "Already thinking of having an offspring, are you? How does Sookie feel about that?"

"It was briefly mentioned, but I think she would be okay with it. She's the one who brought up the subject of children in the first place. The thought isn't as scary as it probably would be with anyone else, Sookie would make a wonderful mother."

"It must be love if you can say that without cringing," Pam stated.

Eric shook his head. "It's much more than that. I can't explain it, but in only a few short months, she's become my entire world. I can see everything with her, marriage, children, perhaps a house with a white picket fence, maybe a dog or cat. I'm not about to bring any of this up with Sookie yet as to not freak her out, but I believe she's the one. After seeing all the disastrous relationships come and go of the people who waltz in here, I know exactly what to avoid in the future."

Pam nodded. "I'm not an expert on love, but I don't think you have to worry about freaking Sookie out. I've seen the way that girl looks at you; it's as if you hung the moon. Totally nauseating, you two were made for each other."

Eric smiled to himself, really hoping that was true.

* * *

Sookie hardly got her door open before Eric was on her, attacking her mouth in a passionate kiss. She pulled away when breathing became an issue.

"Not that I'm complaining, but where did that come from?"

He grinned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I've had a long, hard day."

Sookie could feel exactly how hard he was, licking her lips. "Well, perhaps we should do something about that."

Eric picked her up then, carrying her over to her room and placing her gently on the bed. "I adore you," he whispered, kissing her mouth sweetly, which soon turned to hunger. Eric ripped her clothes off, doing the same to his and leaving a pile on the floor. He didn't hesitate before taking a delectable nipple in his mouth, sucking on it greedily and giving the same treatment to the other nipple. While he tasted every inch of her breasts, he used his hand to shove three fingers into her passage, pumping them in and out of her wetness. She came with a soft cry, coating his fingers with her juices, which he promptly pulled out to lick clean. "Always so delicious, but I think it's your turn to take control."

Before Sookie could ask what he meant, she let out a squeal when he changed their positions, so she was now the one on top. She didn't hesitate to grab his cock, putting him right where she needed him to be, and lowering herself to take him all the way in. "Oh, fuck!" Sookie cried out at the penetration, throwing her head back as she bounced on him.

Eric rested his hands on her waist, moving them up to fondle her breasts, tugging on her firm nipples. "Ride me harder, sweetheart, just like that. Fuck, you feel so good."

Sookie pulled up a little, and then slammed back down, hitting all the right spots.

He matched her every thrust, feeling that they were both close. Eric was determined to let her come first, and as soon as she did, he growled his release right behind her.

Sookie lay down on his chest, panting hard in the afterglow, and feeling the sweat drip down her back.

Eric held her close, kissing her shoulder blade. "I think I saw stars that time, lover."

She giggled, glancing down at him. "Mission accomplished, then." Sookie moved to his side, snuggling up against him as she brushed her sweaty hair out of her face. "So, you wanna tell me about your day now?"

He sighed, that being the last thing he wanted to talk about, but wasn't going to keep anything from her. "Same as always, except this was more horrifying. These people actually brought their kid to the session; the poor girl caught her father having sex with another woman. A woman half his age, she's probably scarred for life. The things they were saying in front of her was completely unacceptable, I had to send her outside when it got to be too much. I basically threatened to file a report with child services if they didn't get their act together."

"God, that's awful. Why do people behave that badly if they have children to care for?"

"That's exactly what I was wondering, it made me even more determined not to be like that with any children I might have in the future," Eric responded.

Sookie smiled. "I doubt you have to worry about that, any kid would be lucky to have you for a father. You'd probably be more smothering than anything else, especially if it was a little girl. Lord have mercy on any boy who tried to date her."

Eric laughed. "He'd never have the chance."

"I like this, most men would get all skittish at the topic of kids. We've only been dating for a few months, yet you're already so open with me."

He kissed her forehead. "Because I love you, I can't imagine not sharing everything with you."

She felt choked up, gazing into his blue eyes. "I love you, too."

Eric smiled, that being the first time she'd said the words. It was really nice to hear. Oh, yes, this woman was definitely the one for him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Eric awoke to the most wonderful sensation on his cock, opening his eyes to see Sookie deep throating him. He moaned, throwing back his head as she continued to engulf every inch of his penis. Not many women had been able to do that in the past. He ran his fingers through her hair, not even able to warn her before he came hard in her mouth.

Sookie licked her lips when she pulled away. "Salty," she said with a giggle, letting out a squeal when he practically tackled her.

"You are amazing, lover. A man could get used to be woken up like that every morning."

She blushed. "I actually don't have much experience in that area. I did okay?"

He smiled, kissing her forehead tenderly. "You were wonderful, anymore okay and I would be a puddle right about now."

Sookie sighed in relief, glad to know that he enjoyed it.

Eric groaned in frustration when he noticed the time. "As much as it pains me, I have to get going. I have an early appointment today, and I am not looking forward to it. One normal couple, is that too much to ask for?"

She pouted. "I'm sorry things are going so badly at work, you're too good to put up with that."

"It's what I do, might as well make the best of it."

Sookie agreed. "How about I stop by for lunch? You could probably use the break. I can bring a couple of Lafayette's special burgers from Merlotte's; the man can fry meat like no one's business."

Eric's mouth watered at just the thought of that. "You have yourself a deal."

* * *

Getting away for lunch was not as easy as Sookie hoped for; it seemed everyone chose to show up at the same time. Some were regulars, some she'd never seen before. She headed to the storage closet to get more napkins, gasping in shock when a beefy hand grabbed her and pushed her inside, the door closing behind them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sookie claimed, not at all surprised to see that her assailant was John Quinn.

He gave her a sadistic grin. "I just wanted a little time alone with my favorite waitress. I know you want me, Sook; I've seen you checking me out."

She cringed, it was clear that he'd had a bit too much to drink. Sober Quinn was bad enough, but he was the worst kind of drunk. "You must be delusional. Hate to break it to you, moron, but no one in this bar wants you. You're nothing but a sick fuck that gets off on harassing women; I've about had enough of your bullshit. Now, get the hell out of my way."

Quinn laughed. "Isn't that cute? You're trying to act all tough, but I can tell how scared you are. We're in a small room with hardly any space; no one is likely to hear you scream. I don't think you're in a position to be making any demands."

Sookie backed into a shelf when he moved closer to her, realizing that he was right.

"I've wanted you for a while now, but never had a chance with your husband around. I didn't understand why a girl like you would have wasted your time on him, glad you finally came to your senses. You need a real man, babe."

"I have a real man, asshole. He's ten times better than you could ever hope to be," Sookie spat, not about to be intimidated by him any longer.

"We'll see about that."

Sookie dodged him when it looked like he was about to kiss her, bringing her foot down to stomp on his and when that had him distracted, she punched him as hard as she could in the gut, causing him to moan in agony as he released her. He grabbed her before she could reach the door, slamming her against it, but Sookie took hold of the knob and pushed, which had them both stumbling out. She immediately yelled for Sam, seeing both him and Lafayette come to her rescue. Sam helped her up, while Lafayette gave Quinn a swift kick in the side, making sure he stayed down. Sookie was now grateful for all the alcohol in his system.

The police were called and Quinn was taken away, this apparently not being his first offense. He'd been arrested several times in the past for abuse and sexual harassment, hopefully this time they would take it more seriously and keep him locked up.

Sookie called Eric to explain why she wasn't able to stop by his office. He was very concerned, but told her to take it easy until he could make it there. She was agitated the rest of the day, not able to focus on anything until Eric finally showed up, he took her in his arms as soon as he entered the bar.

"Are you all right?" he wondered, looking her over to assure himself that she was.

She nodded. "Just a little shaken up, but I'll be okay."

"Why have you not told me about him before?"

Sookie shrugged. "Quinn is usually all talk; I didn't think he'd actually try something. I definitely never expected him to attack me here with so many other people around."

Eric nodded as well, touching his lips to her forehead. "Are you ready to go home?"

"I'm so ready."

He led Sookie out of the bar once she grabbed her purse, willing to stay with her for the night if that's what she wanted. It would be hard for him to let her out of his sight after this.

* * *

"Eric, as much as I love having you here, you can't stay forever. I'll be fine."

He wanted to argue, but knew it probably wouldn't get him anywhere. "You'll call me if you need anything, okay?"

She nodded. "Your number is the first on my speed dial; try not to worry so much."

"You might as well tell me to stop breathing, there's a bigger chance of that happening."

Sookie had to admit that it was nice having a man care about her, he was incredibly sweet. She would feel smothered with other guys, but not with Eric. He always made her feel safe and protected, like he would never let anything happen to her if he could help it. She got on her tip toes to give him a kiss. "I love you."

He smiled, returning her kiss with one of his own. "I love you, too." Eric didn't want to leave, but knew he couldn't stay at her apartment forever. It was too soon to even suggest living together, no matter how much he might want to.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Eric picked her up and placed her on top of his desk, attacking her lips like a man starved.

"I do enjoy these lunch breaks."

Sookie giggled, letting out a moan when he used his mouth to trail a path down her throat. "I knew we would make good use of this desk."

He agreed, moving his hands under her skirt and slipping two fingers into her already drenched center. Eric pushed his digits in and out of her pussy, catching her scream with his mouth as she rode his fingers to oblivion. "Are you ready for more, lover? We still have fifteen minutes to kill."

She nodded without hesitation, leaning back as Eric positioned himself at her womanhood, and sliding home in one quick thrust. Sookie threw her head back as he pounded into her, once again relieved they convinced Pam to go out for lunch. She bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming, but as she reached orgasm, that wasn't happening.

Eric roared his release right behind her, laying his head on her chest to try and get his breathing under control. "Better than any dream," he claimed with a chuckle.

Sookie got up to clean herself off, straightening his desk for him. "It's a good thing you have an office, it would be kind of hard to do this at Merlotte's. Although, that's never stopped Amelia."

He laughed, kissing her lips sweetly. "Thank you for the quickie, it was a welcome distraction."

She frowned. "Are things not getting any better?"

Eric sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Some days are better than others, but it hasn't been that bad lately. Jessica and Hoyt sent me a postcard from their honeymoon, I'm really happy for them. I could never imagine being married at nineteen, or in Hoyt's case, twenty-two, but I'm glad that everything seems to be going well for them."

Sookie smiled. "I could, practically had my entire wedding planned out when I was sixteen. It doesn't mean anything now since I've already been married, but it was nothing like I envisioned. Bill's mother basically made all the arrangements, I hardly had a say in anything."

"What did you want?"

She shrugged. "I wanted an outside wedding in my Gran's garden; I used to love helping her plant flowers when I was a kid. Of course, Mrs. Compton would hear none of it. According to her, it's a sin to not be married in a church. Yet I know for a fact she was having an affair, how is that not sinful? I never told Bill because it wasn't any of my business, but I'm sure he has to know by now. I guess the apple didn't fall far from that tree, I just feel bad for Mr. Compton. He was the only one in that family who didn't treat me like a leper. Bill's mom was appalled when he told her he was marrying me, she had the nerve to accuse me of being a gold digger. I'm sure she's really thrilled now."

Eric put his arm around her, giving her a light squeeze. "I'm just grateful that you're away from him, she sounds like a real winner. You're better off without them. I know my mother would have loved you."

"I wish I could have met her. Do you think your dad will like me?"

He laughed humorlessly. "You're a pretty blonde, there's a big chance of that. Ever since the divorce, my dad has been constantly playing the field. Usually with women half his age, he may be over sixty now, but that hasn't changed. It's been about a year since I've seen him, we're not that close." There was a knock on the door, cutting off anything else he would have said.

Pam stuck her head inside, pushing it further open when she saw they were decent. "If you two are done fucking like animals, your next client is here."

Eric cringed, hoping the client didn't hear that. "I'll be with them in a moment." He turned back to Sookie once she left them alone, giving her another kiss. "I will see you later tonight, and I expect you to already be naked when I get there."

Sookie laughed, they exchanged keys a while ago, but still felt it was too early to officially move in together. This would have to do for the time being. "I'll be waiting." With one last kiss, she made her way out of his office.

Eric watched her go, heading back to his desk and opening the top drawer, taking the black box out that he hid inside. He opened it to reveal a beautiful, diamond ring, one that would look wonderful on Sookie's finger. All her talk about marriage had Eric realizing that he was ready to pop the question; he just had to wait for the perfect moment.

* * *

Sookie was pacing back and forth, beyond worried about what she had to tell Eric. Sure, they had been seeing each other for over six months now, but that didn't stop her from feeling nervous. She remembered the last time this happened with Bill, just because it was a false alarm at the time didn't make it any better. It gave her some confidence to know that Eric was nothing like her ex-husband.

"Sweetheart, are you here?"

She stopped at the sound of his voice; her pacing must have caused her to not even hear him come in. "I'm in the bedroom."

Eric was concerned when he saw the distress she was in, it was written all over her face. "What's wrong?"

Sookie took his hand, leading him over to the bed and sitting down. She inhaled a deep breath before continuing. "I was late and that doesn't happen often, so I took two pregnancy tests. They were both positive, but I know those things aren't always accurate. I went to the doctor to get it checked out and he just called back with the results, it looks like I'm pregnant."

Eric was stunned, not knowing what to say. That was definitely the last thing he expected.

Sookie carried on, taking his silence as a bad sign. "This is a complete shock to me; just like I'm sure it is to you. I never once stopped taking the pill. I swear to you, Eric, I wasn't trying to trap you."

He kissed her to stop her ramblings, gracing her with a warm smile. "That is the farthest thing from my mind, dear one. Yes, it wasn't planned, but I couldn't be happier. I'm going to be a father; you've given me everything I could have asked for."

She sighed in relief, feeling tears in her eyes. "You're really okay with this?"

Eric nodded. "I'm more than okay, but there is one thing missing. I was thinking of when the right moment would be to ask you, and I believe this is it."

"Ask me what?"

He got down on one knee, taking her trembling hands in his. "Sookie Stackhouse, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

There was no stopping the tears now, especially not when he pulled out the most gorgeous ring she'd ever seen. "You promise this isn't just because I'm pregnant?"

Eric smiled, shaking his head. "I've wanted to ask you for weeks, but I wasn't sure if you would feel it was too soon."

She gazed down at the sparkling jewel. "Oh, Eric, it's so beautiful. Yes, of course I'll marry you."

He placed the ring on her finger to find it was the perfect fit, taking her in his arms and planting a firm kiss on her mouth. "I love you."

Sookie smiled through her tears. "I love you, too. How long have you had this ring? It must have cost a fortune."

"It's priceless, actually. The ring belonged to my mother; it was passed down to me before she died. She told me to give it to the woman who would steal my heart one day, that's exactly what I did."

If anything, that only made Sookie cry even harder. "I'll treasure it always."

Eric caressed her cheek, feeling so much love for this woman. "I know you will. This is your day, Sookie, anything you want is yours. It would be a privilege to have our wedding in your grandmother's garden."

She kissed him then, no more words needed to be said. This was the man she was always meant to be with. Sookie may have gone through a tragic marriage just to find him again, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End**

* * *

**And that's all she wrote, I know this feels like an abrupt ending, but I was just honestly out of ideas for it. There's nowhere else to go that doesn't involve more angst, but I wasn't planning to take this fiction too far. I've written them getting married and having babies before, so I didn't feel it was necessary with this one. Thank you to those who read and reviewed, it's always much appreciated!**


End file.
